


How did we ever get out of Independence?

by Xyriath



Category: Oregon Trail (Video Game), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, I might have had way too much fun with this, M/M, Oregon Trail AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli/Tommy, Oregon Trail AU short piece written from a prompt.</p>
<p>Why Eli puts up with Tommy, he'll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we ever get out of Independence?

"You bought _how_ many pounds of candy?!"

 

Tommy, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the covered wagon, looked up from digging through a barrel of spices.  He squinted up through the fading evening light to see Eli holding up a sackful of the sweets and scowling down at him.  He tried for a winsome grin.

 

"Well, I dunno.  I mean, I just kinda figured… we'd be on the trail for a while, yeah?  And we'd run out without a lot of it."

 

"But _nine pounds…_ "

 

Tommy grimaced.  "Yeah, they didn't last as long as I'd've liked."

 

"But we've only been out here for a mon—"  He paused, a horrified expression slowly dawning on his face.  "Tommy.  How many pounds did you start _out_ with?"

 

Tommy opened his mouth, glancing up at Eli.  "I… Iiiiiiii…"   Eli had his arms crossed and had perfected the trick of standing gracefully in a moving wagon ages ago.  It was something Tommy was still working on.  "Iiiiiiiii am not gonna answer that question, 'cause I think you'll yell at me."

 

Eli pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.  "You—you idiotic, city-slicking—"

 

"Hey, c'mon!"  Tommy slid over across the bottom of the wagon to tug on the hem of Eli's shirt.  The other man pulled back to glare down at him, but then sighed and slid down next to him.  When Tommy tried to lean on him, however, Eli crossed his arms and looked away.  Tommy sighed.  "I've got faith in you.  You've done this, what, three times already?  Four?  You're gonna get us there, and you're gonna be amazing.  It was only a little extra space anyway."

 

Eli snorted and turned back, opening his mouth to argue, but Tommy interrupted before he could start.  "We're gonna be _fine._   I promise."  He leaned forward a little, and after a moment, Eli did as well, resting his forehead on Tommy's.  "We're gonna get to Oregon and strike it rich with gold and live as fancy-ass rich sonuvabitches for the rest of our lives."

 

"The gold's in California, Tommy."

 

"Oh."  A pause.  "Whatever."  Shaking his head slightly, he leaned forward to press his lips to Eli's, who didn't pull away this time.  Eli turned and wrapped his hands around Tommy's waist, glancing over quickly to make sure that they were hidden from sight by the wagon cover before pulling them together, kissing Tommy deeply.

 

The sudden noise of one of the horses neighing loudly caused them to jump apart, smiling guiltily at each other.

 

"Hey, see?  Just gotta relax some."  Tommy hooked a finger through Eli's belt loop, reaching up to knock off his hat.  Not for any good reason, just because.  "I'll play you somethin' when we stop for the night.  Hell, grab a drink.  I'm pretty sure I've got a few extra bottles of brandy around here somewhere."

 

Eli sighed, a smile playing around his lips, and Tommy turned to clear to the corner where he had stashed the alcohol.

 

" _Tommy!_ "

 

He jumped and turned.  The incredulous look on Eli's face had returned at the revelation of the several—many—bottles.

 

"What?"

 

"How much did you—"

 

Tommy grabbed a bottle in one hand and the front of Eli's shirt in the other, sighing.  "Oh, shush, you," he murmured, before yanking him in for another kiss that wasn't at all meant to shut him up.


End file.
